Korrina's Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Imagine if Korrina and Lucario shared some of their time with each other in a passionately manner. The expected moment will soon ensue here in this story. Filled with more words that never being expected beforehand by the known story characters, witness the subsequent romance/lemon story of Korrina and Lucario! Rated M for a lemon width this story.


_**This is a new story that i published for my own writer's sake. This will be my first lemon story that was being published straightforwardly. Please enjoy reading, everyone but on your own risk, though.**_

* * *

Korrina woke up on her bed and she noticed that her Lucario was missing from her side...

"Lucario? Where did you go?" - Korrina asked -

Korrina then stood up, fixed her bed and went to the rooms looking for Lucario. When she went to the kitchen, she could see Lucario taking a few sips of orange juice on a cup. Lucario then noticed her...

"Morning, Korrina. How's your sleep?" - Lucario asked -

"It's good. I feel refreshed now." - Korrina replied -

Lucario smiled along while Korrina took a bottle of soda from the fridge. She opened and joined Lucario on the table. As she drinks, Lucario asked her...

"So, what should we do today?" - He asked -

"We can have a trip later on in the carnival by the coastline. How about that?" - Korrina replied -

"That would be good, Korrina." - Lucario said, smiling -

Korrina nodded on his words.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Korrina and Lucario finally arrived at the said carnival situated near to the coastline. They rode on roller coasters and merry-go-rounds. They also done darts and bowling games too. As they continued on, Korrina and Lucario were having a good time with each other but Lucario was feeling a little more "intimidate" with Korrina...

"Lucario, this feels great today. I love doing these things with you on my side." - Korrina said -

"Me too, Korrina. Thanks by the way." - Lucario replied -

As they were walking in the docks, the skies began to change color since the sun is now going down. The skies were now colored red. Korrina and Lucario were gazing in the skies above their heads with such anticipation. Lucario then saw Korrina's gloved hand on her side. Lucario felt that this will be the first time that he will do it to his trainer that he trusted and now beloved...the time of holding hands. He slowly reaches for her hand and after fending off his anxiousness, he holds Korrina's gloved hand with his paw. Korrina could feel it and when she saw that her hand was being grabbed by his paw, she was surprised...

"Lucario, you're holding my hand." - Korrina said, blushing -

"I know, Korrina. You might know why i'm doing it." - Lucario replied, grinning -

Korrina took a few seconds before asking...

"You l-loved me so much?" - Korrina asked -

"Yes, Korrina. To be honest with you...i do really love you." - Lucario replied -

Korrina was so swayed by his words and she realized that he loved her so much. She then placed a hand on his face before giving him his first kiss. Lucario was surprised by this and he later enjoyed it much. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Korrina broke the kiss...

"Lucario, let's go home and do something...romantic." - Korrina said -

"Hell yeah, Korrina." - Lucario replied, grinning -

They then make their way back to their apartment.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the apartment, they're going to do it for real. They locked the doors, closed the blinds in the windows and killed some of the lights. Then Korrina and Lucario make out romantically in the bedroom. They're kissing with each other crazily. As they continued on, Lucario pinned Korrina to the soft bed and placed his mouth to her's and continuing the extremely passionate kiss. After 10-15 minutes of doing kissing onslaughts, Korrina requested...

"Make love to me, Lucario." - Korrina said -

"Anytime, my love." - Lucario replied -

Korrina lay down on the bed with Lucario on top of her. A thick blanket also covered their own backs. Korrina removed most of her lower clothing off while the male Pokemon prepared for the inevitable...

"I'm ready, Lucario. Let's do it." - Korrina said -

Lucario nodded. He then positioned and with a sigh, he slowly entered to her walls. Korrina could only groan in pain but she felt it with such pleasure. As Lucario sliced halfway through her, he and Korrina were shuddered when Lucario finally felt her barrier...

"Lucario, are you ready for this?" - Korrina asked -

"Ready when you are, Korrina." - Lucario replied -

Korrina gave him a nod, signalling that she's ready for the inevitable. Lucario took a deep breath before slicing his length through her barrier. Korrina groaned in pain and grabbed Lucario's back tightly with her hands. Tears began to leak slowly from their eyes as the burning pain lingered on. When the pain finally subsides, Lucario began to pump his length in and out. As they continue, they're finally making love with each other. Both of them were groaning in pain and pleasure. They were also slightly sweating up...

"Oh, fuck! This is so g-good! Keep it u-up!" - Korrina groaned in pleasure -

"Yeah! Y-You're so hot, Korrina. Oh, this is so g-good!" - Lucario replied, groaning -

The mating continued on for the next 10 minutes. As they continued on, Lucario and Korrina could feel something building inside their bodies. They realized that the inevitable will finally occur...

"I'm almost there, L-Lucario! Spill it i-inside of m-me!" - Korrina groaned -

"O-Ok, Korrina! Here it g-goes!" - Lucario replied, groaning crazily -

Lucario thrusts his length repeatedly inside of her for a few times before he exploded deep inside Korrina's walls. He sends a lot of thick, hot ropes of his seed inside of her. Korrina couldn't endure the hot seed flowing inside of her and she winced in extreme pleasure. It was so extreme that she grabbed Lucario's fur tightly as he continue to drain all of his hot seed deep inside of her. Lucario then collapsed on top of her in total exhaustion but they finally done it indeed. Lucario finally removed his length from her...

"Man, t-that is so damn g-good!" - Korrina said -

"Yeah, you're r-right. It's so good i-indeed." - Lucario replied -

They snickered on before they had their last french kiss. After they kiss, they hold their arms and paws before they passed out for the night. Little that they know that width Korrina's seed-coated walls, a new live finally formed.

* * *

_**This is the end of the lemon story. Man! This could be my second Pokemon lemon story and the first complete lemon story of Korrina and Lucario. Hope you guys could find this story good and preferable. This is GunpowderBeserker, signing out!**_


End file.
